User talk:Atukamakirk 2.9
Sorry About what Andrew1219 did. I hope you mean what you said on your Userpage. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? So was it you or *** slap who vandalized 2 days ago? I would recommend not using a username with the word "Atukam" in future as it gets lots of people are suspicious! Did you do anything to get *** Slap interested in you? (Obviously not vandalism!) -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! He just probably wanted the name Atukam to get my reputation. No, I didn't do anything to him; I came home one day and saw a user with the name Atukam Gorast Atukam. I was Absolutely furious at him but I didn't say anything. I may have done an agreement with him, but if he comes back, he's outta here. --Mr. Yummo 07:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? New Page Go to the Main Page to make new Pages or do what you did. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Sure Okay. I'm never making a new toa page again because I keep leaving out information. Well at least I started a couple. I thinking about making a Takanuva Review--Mr. Yummo 08:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Sounds Good. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? If you change your mind you can just do a small bit of one, save and come back later! Anyway, its your choise so I'll leave you be!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! What wikis do you go on that don't have the new page thing on the main page?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Would you mind undoing the vandalism you did at The UnBionice wiki please?BRW Admin (Can I help you?) One thing is that this admin named Toa Makao from Bioniclepedia hit me right back calling me a f*****. Yeah I'll head on there and undo it.--Aukamakirk 2.9 20:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Oops logged in as wrong user Oops. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Yay! I made my first review!! --Mr. Yummo 21:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I made you a Rollbacker.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Woah. thanks Andrew--Mr. Yummo 21:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) You're welcome.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Poo slap is at it again!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Where? Bioniclepedia? I going try out the roll back feature and how to use it.--Mr. Yummo 22:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Yup. He's back at BP.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I hope someday he'll learn that vandalizing's pointless. Block, Zam , BAM your gone. That what happens to Vandals. Wait and see what happens when bpedia moves. Also, any accounts other than my account contains the word "Atukam" that's not me. Okay I'm off to learn about rollbacking!.!-0--Mr. Yummo 22:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Takanuva Reviews Your Review page for Takanuva is amazing, well done! You Rock. User:Kingdonfin Thanks! Though can you categorize my reviews into the reviews category because I don't know how to. My reviews are the Takanuva review, Onua review, and Gavla review. --Mr. Yummo 23:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Already Did! User:Kingdonfin Great reviews!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I can protect your page for you.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Awesome! Thanks! I'm not doing anymore reviews for today and I'm busy tomorrow. I'll still be on here though.--Mr. Yummo :-) 00:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Want to help the UnBionicle wiki?BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I unprotected it.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Very, I won't make you an Admin because of your past but I can enable you some Powers. After your Rating hits 1.2 I will give you some Powers. User:Kingdonfin I think you are worthy of adminship, but if Kingdonfin says no...BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I only say no because of his past, I will give him some powers though. User:Kingdonfin What kind of powers. He already has rollback.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I just made a Tahu review! Check it out!--Mr. Yummo :-) 03:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Good job! Keep it up!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) As soon as I'm an admin at UB(UnBionicle) I think I'll promote you to admin there too.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) (Thanks)That wiki so funny! It made my friend laugh(good way) on the mata nui page and Makuta page--Mr. Yummo :-) 03:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Sysop Blocking, deleting pages, patrolling edits, and protecting pages is about all you can do at Sysop.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I will make you a Baracrute, only that and Rollback, ok Andrew1219? User:Kingdonfin Re: Time zone Its fine! ;-] To me it is 3:36 pm, I live in Malaysia, 15 hours time difference. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Woah, that's huge difference! It's now 11:50 P.M. right now in California in the United States. I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to bed in a few minutes. Tomorrow I won't be active because I have a busy schedule tomorrow so if I'm not active, it doesn't mean I ditched anyone. I'm going to make a friend list. You might be on it!If your wondering the big difference the second time, it's because I did an estimate the first time.--Mr. Yummo :-) I'm Tuma in disguise 07:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I sometimes stay up until 2am just to be online when most of you guys are getting up! :-O Listen, *** slap just vandalized BPedia a few days ago in one of your "Atukam" names. KD, A1219, and I (Kingdonfin, Andrew1219 and Matoro1) have been trying to defend you in the shout box on Bpedia. I have said *** slap is copying you, and you have not vandalized in ages. I said I would ask you about this. Have I left out anything you want me to say to them? If so, just notify me on my talkpage and I'll tell BPedia. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Thanks! It won't be a big problem when Bioniclepedia moves because he can get forbidened from even looking or coming to the website. Bioniclepedia will be safer from him. Thank you, but the people on Bioniclepedia completely lost my trust in all ways. Nobody believes me. I can't thank you enough! I can't stop ***slap because as I said, admins don't trust me on Bioniclepedia so I'll get immediately banned if I even if I type one word. --Mr. Yummo :-) I'm Tuma in disguise 19:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Atukamakirk, I like your Idea. We won't ban you, we trust you. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Thanks. I'll try to get you a great review as fast as I can. I might review and take pictures of Nidhiki. He's next on my list of reviews. Do it Tomorrow. It's getting late now in the United States. Maybe I'll put pictures on my past reviews? --Mr. Yummo: uh, Mr. Sheegoth, come here... 07:09, 15 February 2009 (UTC) unwritten pages You think I can write 12 out of 18 of the longest bionicle pages in history? Me too! I'll set them as my project pages and get in the writting! Could you possibly spread the word of this so No-one starts one of those pages? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! what you mean spread the word?--Mr. Yummo: uh, Mr. Sheegoth, come here... 08:54, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I changed my mind, It doesn't matter, I should really do it myself! Do you want to help me make some of those pages? (I won't be insulted if you don't!) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Sure, but I'm going to be busy on my review projects.--Mr. Yummo: uh, Mr. Sheegoth, come here... 20:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Not yet. First I'll let him explain himself.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Tell me about it! Check out what he said about us! (You have to scroll down a bit, but it is in the coments section somewhere!) http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ToaAuserv/Leaving_Wikia [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I know this might not have anything with contributing,but have you read my user page? I recommend watching the Lazer Collection 2 video on my user page. That video started all this nonsense with people drawing sloppy red mouths on things and saying "I'ma Firin' Ma Lazer!" It's a hilarious video! The beginning might discourage you, but try to watch the whole video.--Merco: Sheegoth, that's not NICE! 22:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I whached it last week and ended up going on You Tube to whach 2.5! LOL! XP -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Do you know how to make userboxes?--Merco: Sheegoth, that's not NICE! 06:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC)SHEEGOTH>METROID Look on the main page, do you like the picture? I don't know how to make uerboxes. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! I have an idea to make fake userboxes. Which picture on the main page?--Merco: Sheegoth, that's not NICE! 06:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Fake?!?!?!?!?! The one of "The Legend Reborn". [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Yeah,fake. I thought of fake of making fake user boxes this morning. In other terms "tiny infoboxes" could be my solution. Have you heard of the "All-American Rejects". You may have heard of them through the Inika BIONICLE advertisement with the song "Move Along" I just downloaded one of their songs on iTunes. I won't be active tuesday to thursday because I have school and tons of homework, essays, 33 math problem worksheets, and etc. Friday, I'll be more active. Are you going to make an article on that new movie? well, I need to go to bed now. I have SCHOOL'Bold text'--Merco: Sheegoth, that's not NICE! 06:39, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Type in the word "TEMPLATE" or something into the search box. If it says NO RESULTS FOUND then go to the advanced search at the bottom, click template, search again, go to the 1st one you want, click edit page, copy the source onto your page, CHANGE IT! If you don't change it then it won't work as it is a page too. If your confussed then just shout me on my talkpage-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Asterisk I got rid of the asterisk for you.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) new accounts My little brother wants to make an account here but he can't. Do you have any advice for him? For mmore info see User talk:Andrew1219 ?[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Why can't he? Or is he not allowed to...--Merco: Sheegoth, that's not NICE! 04:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Better Reviews Well done Atukamakirk, I love being able to see Bionicles the different ways people make them, well done. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Call me Mercer. It's shorter.--Mercer 04:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) info boxes You are Edison, Franklin, and da vinci put together! (That was NOT sarcasm!!!!!!!) I'd say you should ask KD though as BS01 do the same! It is a great idea still!!!!! ;-P -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I know but if you were blocked on BS01 then you must have seen their pages and the layout, and as you should remember would be similar. I am all for it and your newest idea seems agreeable. So do you want me to make seperate info boxes or 1 info box with dots? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Spoilers will not be aloud yet. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 19:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Its fine! My little bro is taking a break too... I think! A few days without you won't really matter! :-]-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Featured Article Which Bionicle do you like better, The Shadowed One or Hahli? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC)